littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Babysitting Murder
Babysitting Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 2nd case of the game. It is the second case set in Azure Peaks. Plot Following the first case, Mandy was very enthusiastic to taste one of the barbecue sausage at Azure Public Park's BBQ party. But she still thinking that Red Cape is on loose. Later, Mandy's boyfriend, Senior Detective Jason Leavitt, comes to takes the player to Lapiz Outskirts in response to Lisa Anderson's report of her son's babysitter. They then found Imogen Waterhouse, Daniel Anderson's babysitter, pinned under the ice cream truck wheels. The five people were labelled as suspects: Bruno Waterhouse (victim's brother), Quincy Moore (ice cream vendor), Lisa Anderson (Daniel's mother), Daniel Anderson (schoolboy), and Scarlett Bernadette (psychology student). While searching for evidences, Jason investigates Daniel's bedroom and see the blood-dripping handkerchief. While he picked up, he read the message: You can't run! You'll die if you screamed! When comes up face-to-face with Red Cape, he shoot at it without screaming because it's going to cut his tongue out. The player managed to throw it out of the window and escaped. Mid-investigation, Gaubert found the ice cream shop where Imogen's killer last ate banana split. Later, Leonor shouted at ice cream vendor Quincy furiously because he thinking that he was involving the manslaughter crime of Imogen. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Imogen's brother, Bruno Waterhouse, for the honor killing. Bruno was from a social student which prevent people from committed any pedophilia crime in any form. In court, Bruno admitted that he was in his bad brotherhood relationship with his sister Imogen. Imogen wanted to make her pedophilic relationship public but Bruno was scared of the repercussions this would have on him. On the day of Imogen's death, Bruno had overheard Imogen asks Daniel to come over in the park during bbq party where they starting kiss and making love. Furiously, Bruno threaten Imogen to call the police if she committed a crime of sexual harassment since he believed Imogen had betrayed him in front of Waterhouse family and thought by threatening her, Imogen would leave her family forever. Bruno was not planning to call their parents or the police but near enough so that he would be scared, but the phone's battery has run out. Daniel, thinking his babysitter really wanted to harasses him, started to run away; but Imogen chased after him as if she want to rape and kill him to cover the crime. Bruno tries to chase her, but she is faster than him, forcing to him to grab Quincy's ice cream truck and chase her. When Imogen failed to catch Daniel because he managed to escape to nowhere, she saw Bruno driving an ice cream truck and shouted at him to stop chasing her. But she screamed in horror before Bruno hit her with a stolen truck to death and framed Quincy into involving the manslaughter crime. Bruno said that he has done for his favor in honor killings against her for the dishonored crime and pedophilia, and for those who screams as self-defense. Judge Westley sentenced Bruno to life in prison for brutal killing a member of his family. During The Horror Continues.... (2/6), the team assuaged Quincy, who then said that a man who running from the ice cream shop had dumped a box in the market. Leonor and the player went to the ice cream shop and found a melted DVD which (per Leonor) came from the Azure Peaks University's campus. The two brought in Officer Lawton, who said that the real DVD was missing. The passing of "Daniel's Princess Ima" (Imogen the au pair) would change the lives of the Anderson family forever, but eventually the Andersons would resolve all their differences to become a functional family once more, but at the expense of the media grabbing hold of Red Cape, the serial killer controversy that was first mentioned after a murder investigation at Azure Peaks University—a feat which prompted Field Officer Roger Allen to have Mandy and the player look at the newspaper with Red Cape as the cover story. The team later reconvened and determined they had to go to Azure Museum, but only after they heard a man's ear-piercing scream. Summary Victim *'Imogen Waterhouse' Murder Weapon *'Ice Cream Truck' Killer *'Bruno Waterhouse' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats banana split. *The suspect drives a Chevalier car. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats banana split. *The suspect drives a Chevalier car. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drives a Chevalier car. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats banana split. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats banana split. *The suspect drives a Chevalier car. *The suspect wears glasses. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats banana split. *The killer drives a Chevalier car. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images